YaY Karaoke
by SillyBella101
Summary: Mike newton as a karaoke party and everyones invited and i mean like everyone but yeah please review and you'll get a virtual cookie i dont own anything i dont own the songs ok got it good
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing I don't even own the word nothing I only own me and the cookie I just ate ok gosh jk but I still don't own anything so yeah Stephenie Meyer owns them ok she's so lucky (sigh) Come to Mike Newtons karaoke 

Night

When: Saturday the seventh of September at 6:00

Where going to sing oh ya

See you there

After reading the invitation for about the tenth time Bella finally looked up from the paper to see Edward who was trying to hold in laughter but he finally couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out roaring with laughter and saying omc he's having a karaoke night tomorrow how nerdy can you get

When alice came downstairs

Oh bella im so excited for the karaoke night tomorrow before we go where going to do makeovers and dress up maybe go shopping

Whoa whoa alice I don't even know if im going cause first of all I don't want to sing and secondly I cant sing

Oh come on bella they probably wont even make you sing alice said

I still don't know

It will be fun I promise remember I can see the future she said tapping her head

Fine I pouted all go

Yessss!! She squealed

But no makeovers

WHAT

I go if no makeovers

Fine but can I at least choose your outfit

Fine I said but that's all

YAY!!

The next day

Beep Beep Beep

Argh stupid alarm I slammed the snooze button after I did so I felt something cool press against my lips my eyes fluttered open and there he was my greek god

Sleep well he asked

Well you've been watching me all night so how do you think I slept

Well you did say you love me so im guessing you slept good

And you are right I replied then kissed him

(A/N aww fluffy)

Human moment I said I got my toletries and ran to the bathroom

Once I was done with my "human moment" Edward and I went down to the kitchen so the human could eat after I had a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch we went to his house which only took about five minutes to get there when I saw a very eager alice it scared me

Remember alice no makeovers

Yes.yes I know but you never said we could go shopping

NOOOOOO Edward

Sorry love but I hope you have a fun day with alice

Oh youll pay youll all pay I yelled as alice pulled me into the car

Yeah that was the first chapter how do you like it so far and will you please review arigato I mean thank you oh I will also give you a virtual cookie if you review they actually taste good


	2. shopping with alice

Dislclaimer I don't own anything jeez

After about 20 minutes in the car with me pouting and alice talking about how excited she was we finally got to the mall

Ok first store will go to is papaya ok bella

All I did was grunt

About thirty minutes and 6 clothes bags later we decided to go to arepostal

And about another 30 mintues and 10 colthes bag later my stomach growled

Oh time to feed the human alice chimmed

So we headed over to the food court

Get anything you want and ill pay for it

No alice I have my own money I can pay

But, but

Oh no she's giving me the puppy dog face

Fine I said

Ok what do you want

So we went over to subway and I ordered a turkey sandwich

( 5 hours and 43 shopping bags later they finally arrived at the cullens)

Bella? Alice asked

Yes I answered hesitantly

Can I do your hair

Well I guess you cant do anything crazy to my hair so sure why not

Yay she squealed

Oh dear what have I gotten my self into

About 5:30 everyone was ready

I was wearing a dark blue denim skirt that hung just above my knees and black boots that I would probably trip over any second and break my neck I was wearing a purple tank top with a jean jack over it and my hair was down and curled

As soon as Edward saw me his jaw went straight to the floor

Alice was wearing a black dress that brought out her pale skin It was v neck tied in the back and hung just above her knees with black high heels to match

Rosalie was wearing a really short black skirt and a maroon v neck tank top she was also wearing black boots her hair was pulled up into a maroon ribbon

And the guys well who cares what they guys are wearing

They all got into Rosalies bmw and Edwards Volvo Emmet,Jasper and alice where riding with her and Edward and bella where alone

When they got to Mikes house there was a sign that said come inside and go downstairs

Everyone one was there even Jake I have no Idea why but he was

And then they heard mike voice over the speaker he was on a little stage that he made

Ok I put everyones name in a hat so when I call it out come up here and sing

What I thought they said I wouldnt have to sing I glared at alice who just smiled and shrugged

As though if he where reading my mind Edward said please and did his dazzling so of course I agreed

Ok the first person to go his

Dun dun dun

Jacob

Jacob ran up there and picked out the song he put the cd in and started to sing and he wasn't a bad singer

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty girl, pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he's in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head

And then the song ended


	3. Edward sings

Disclaimer I don't own anything

After he sang Jacob left

Ok well mike said the next person going is before he could read the name Edward took off somewhere I looked over and jasper and emmet where gone to

Uh oh I thought to myself what are they doing

The next person to sing is Edward

And as if on cue the lights turned off and you could hear a guitar slowly playing in the back ground then drums started playing and there was fog and one light shining on stage and I saw Edward on stage

(A/N I have no idea where they got all the stuff just so ya know)

And he started singing his voice like angels emmet was playing drums and jasper was on guitar

**In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.   
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies.**

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,   
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

For What I've Done

I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,   
I'm forgiving what I've done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
What I've done.

Forgiving What I've Done

**The lights turned off and after a minute they turned back on and he was sitting next to me wow edward that was amazing **

**Thanks he said with his crocked smile **


	4. two girls sing that love edward

Where did you get all that stuff mike asked Edward

Oh we found it lying around

Okkkkkk

He said

And got back onto the stage the next person to sing is

Lauren

Lauren ran up there with a wicked smile on her face choose her cd and started singing while looking at Edward the whole time

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the (bleep)princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_[Bridge_

_[Chorus_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat_

_[Chorus_

_Everyone new she was going to choose that song._

_she winked at Edward and got off the stage, Edward shuddered at what he heard in her thoughts._

_Mike got up on stage and announced the next person to sing which was dun dun dun… Jessica _

_She got up on stage picked out her song and began to sing _

_Oh No bella thought, not this song _

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

After the song she winked blew a kiss to Edward then got off stage and he shuddered again.

Mike got back on stage to announce the next person which was…


	5. i didnt feel like naming this chapter

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Jasper, Mike said

Jasper slowly got up and made his way to the stage

Picked out his song and sang

Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationallity

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Wow I never could see jasper singing something like that bella whispered to Edward.

Ok Mike said next we have Bella

Oh no why me she thought as she climbed onto the stage

**Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...**

(chorus)  
Never was and never will be ,  
Have you no shame dont you see me,  
You know you've got everybody fooled,

Look here she comes now,  
bow down and stare in wonder,  
Oh how we love you,  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she...

Never was and never will be,

You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies.

I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And i don't love you anymore,

It never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

It never was and never will be,  
You're not real and you can't save me,  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

**After she sang she ran off the stage and quickly sat down with edward his mouth in an o form **

**Holy cow bella emmet said you sound better then edward **

**Thanks emmet I blushed **

**Mike got onto the stage next we will have Rosalie.**

**Rosalie gracefully got onto the stage and started singing her song her voice was the most prettiest voice I have ever heard****(Woo-who, yee-who)x4**

If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting stinkin',treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
'soever, We can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(Woo-who, yee-who)x4  
(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)

You held me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground

So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me

Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl  
forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt   
'soever, we can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(Woo-who, yee-who)x4  
If I could escape x2

Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl  
forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
'soever, we can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape (sweet escape)

(Woo-who, yee-who)x4  
(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)

**I bet almost everygirl was really envious by rosalies singing talents**


	6. i got no names for these chapters

Rosalie gracefully got off the stage as mike got back on he pulled a name out of the hat

Angela! He said and kinda yelled

Angela was sitting in the corner when she heard her name call oh crap she thought well here I go she got up on stage and sang **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

**Wow, Bella thought she's good**

**Next person to sing for us today is Emmet **

**Finally emmet said and got up on stage where he choose his song put it into the cd player and started singing**

**So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in**

Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
These eyes have seen no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction

So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too late

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance and understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whos left? to stop the bleeding  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness

So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too late

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so

What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe

**Bellas pov **

**Why do all the vampires have good voices and mine sucks I know they said I was good but there probably lying. **

**Mikes pov **

**Argh when is my name going to be pulled out of this hat I want to sing and show bella I got talent maybe then she dump cullen for me. Well I better go pick another name out of the hat **

**Ok The next person to sing is **

**Me finally **

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:  
No   
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
[Whispers In The Dark lyrics on darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark x2

**Bellas pov**

**Argh my ears hurt is mike still going through puberty I mean jeez he sounds squealy, horse, low, and very bad all at the same time.**

**Mikes pov **

**Oh im so good I almost scare myself**

**Ok next we have alice**

**Alice's pov**

**Oh yay goody my turn**


	7. Esme and carlise?

Alice ran or danced up to the stage and chose her song I **know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart   
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah   
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind 

Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)   
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh... before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  


**Bellas pov**

**Every vampire sounds like a goddess alice just finnished and she was terrific **

**Mike pov **

**Well everyone theres no more names in here so I guess where done **

**(when all of the sudden)**

**Carlise and esme take the stage**

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby)

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby) 

**Edward pov**

**OMC what are they doing here **

**That's just wrong **

**Esme and carlise finnished there song and left**

**Mikes povs **

**Ok now where done**

**end**


	8. songs that where sung

Songs that where sung

Jacob sang – pretty girl by sugar cult

Edward sang – what I've done by linkin park

Lauren sang – girlfriend by avril lavigne

Jessica sang – bad boy by cascada

Jasper sang – I write sins not tragedies by panic! At the disco

Bella sang – everybodys fool by evanescence

Rosalie sang – sweet escape by gwen stafani

Angela sang – everytime we touch by cascada

Emmet sang – still waiting by sum 41

Mike sang – whispers in the dark by skillet

Alice sang – listen to your heart by D.H.T

And carlise and esme sang whiskey lullaby by brad paisley

And thank you for reading now here is your virtual cookie lol

Oh yeah and for all those time I forgot to do disclaimer well im doing it now so I don't own anything stephenie Meyer does and she's really lucky but one day I will meet Edward muahahahahaha


End file.
